Pein to Equestria
by UDntSay
Summary: "How is this possible? It shouldn't be raining today. I didn't even see any Pegasi forming the clouds!" Simply put, the first PeinxMLP crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE THIRD SEASON OF MLP**

* * *

Pein was lying in the soft grass, completely still, except his purple ringed eyes which shot open very quickly. Scanning the environment, the first thing he saw was the azure blue sky above. He turned his head to the right. Trees. The same on the left. _Where am I? _Nagato asked himself. The orange-haired man slowly got up. His Rinnegan never deceived him, this wasn't any sort of genjutsu. _What happened?_ He started remembering...

Well, Tobi who was believed to be Uchiha Madara turned out to be Obito. After catching and sealing the last Bijuu, he killed every Akatsuki member. _Konan... _Nagato managed to stop him. The Uchiha couldn't handle all the Six paths at once, but before he died he managed to teleport Nagato with the Paths to another dimension. That's all he could recall. Nagato was now in an unfamiliar dark cave, thinking it would be safer to "live through" the Deva Path as always, and find out where he is.

"_Ukojizai no Jutsu_," Pein muttered after he performed the hand seals. Then he frowned as he decided to go, not even knowing where.

* * *

The clouds of Ponyville suddenly began thickening and covering the sun. The town had quickly been embraced in grey and it started raining. The streets, a while ago still full of ponies, were now almost empty. All the playing foals there immediately ran in their houses.

The rain was visible even from the Canterlot Castle, watched by Princess Celestia and her sister.

"It seems that it starts in the Everfree Forest but spreads across Ponyville as well," said princess Celestia. "I don't like this at all."

Princess Luna turned her head to Celestia. "It's almost an hour and the Pegasi still can't stop it," she told her, "Big sister, shouldn't we send the Elements of Harmony to investigate this?"

The princess of the sun stood quietly for a while but then agreed as she levitating a scrooll, ink and a vellum.

"...Yes..." _I hope it's nothing too dangerous._

* * *

Pein felt some chakra through his rain and started following his senses.

* * *

Tens of minutes had passed. Twilight Sparkle watched the rain out of the window of her house, puzzled. _How is this possible? It shouldn't rain today. I didn't even see any Pegasi forming the clouds!_

"What's going on, Twi?" Spike asked her as he noticed the weather outside.

The lavender unicorn looked at him, shrugging. "I have no -"

She was interrupted by the sound of Spike spitting out a letter from princess Celestia.

* * *

The cloaked figure was running fast through the forest, jumping on branches of the trees through his rain's drops. He had been going for about an hour and still there were no signs of civilization but he sensed that he is getting closer to the place he was heading to. _What was that? _He stopped and turned around.

* * *

"No, no, no, I cannot go anywhere right now!" Rarity cried.

"Rarity you have got to go with us to the Everfree!" Twilight told her fashionista friend.

"Yeah, if princess Celestia wants us to do so, it's gotta be real important!" Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"Are you crazy? It's raining, girls! I am sorry but I'm not going anywhere! Do you think this fabulous mane -"

"Take this and move yer plot already!" Applejack said and gave her Rarity's umbrella.

* * *

After a few seconds, seven aggressively growling wolfs jumped out of the bushes behind him. His eyes widened a bit but no emotion was shown through the whole scene. They began surrounding their prey. All around him were the dark wet-furred creatures, growling and showing their long sharp fangs, eyes fixed on Pein. "Foolish animals," he whispered in his usual neutral voice. When the wolfs had gotten so near they could attack the human, at once they all jumped him. "_Shinra Tensei!" _Their direction changed very quickly. The massive repulsive force threw the animals away and they landed on the ground, about ten metres away from him. Pein's eyes widened as he watched the only conscious one get up slowly. The wolf was frightened and scared as he looked around and saw his fellow wolfs lying on the ground bleeding. Its fear got even worse when it looked into the human's eyes, the prideful animal now felt real small and helpless. "Get away, now," Pein muttered, pointing his finger to the hurt wolf. The scared creature ran away as soon as he said that.

The only thing that could be heard now was the pouring rain. But that was interrupted quite quickly. "THAT - WAS - JUST - AWESOME!" He turned his head to the six ponies that just appeared there, their jaws fell wide open. Fluttershy almost fainted from the sight at the hurt unconscious wolves and an odd orange-haired bipedal being with piercings on his face, dressed in a black cloak with red clouds and silently staring at them with his strange ringed eyes. Everypony was unable to speak except the blue one with rainbow-colored mane. "Whatever that was, it was just pure awesomeness!"

"Yes! Yes! YES! I've never seen you before, but that's okie 'cause I like meeting new ponies! Hello, my name is Pinkie Pie! You can call me Pinkie or Pinkamena but Pinkie is better, Pinkamena doesn't sound nice, but -"

Pein's serious gaze turned to the loud one and bored deep into her big eyes, shutting up her (and the rainbow one too) like obedient dogs. He looked much scarier when raindrops fell on him and flowed down his face, making the piercings slightly glitter. _Talking colorful horses... hm. Well, perhaps some kind of summons, _he thought.

The long lasting awkward silence had been interrupted by the purple unicorn. "Ehm, uh..." she cleared her throat, nervously smiled and mainly avoided the gaze of those frightening purple eyes. "H-hello... eh... m-m-mister..." She had never seen such a being before. She didn't know what to say. "...I am Twilight Sparkle." Then she named each of her friends because they looked too scared to do it alone. When she had told him their names, she finally encourage herself to look the human in the eyes. She gulped as a shiver ran down her spine when her eyes met his.

He rather closed them and finally spoke up: "I am Pein," And his eyes shot open again, "I am god."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle shivered a bit and forced a fake smile. "Uh... well... nice to meet you... Mr. Pein."

"Wait, wait, wait," Rainbow Dash was heard again. "And what in the hay did that 'I am god' mean?!"

Applejack quickly placed a hoof on her blue friend's mouth, smiling nervously. "Ehehe... Dash, I think it's not a good time for yer cocky questions... heh..."

"My, my," the white unicorn with pretty purple umbrella on its back chimed in and elegantly trotted up to the human. "Don't listen to them, darling," she said politely, "I, of course, know what you meant." She placed her hoof on his cloak, caressing it, amazed. "This sure is a work of god! Did you make it alone or did -"

"Rarity, better get back here!" Rainbow Dash shouted at her from behind.

Rarity rolled her eyes, sighed in annoyance and came back to the group of her friends.

Pinkie was having a hard time keeping herself from shouting and jumping around.

Pein finally spoke again. "I don't answer any questions from summons, so lead me to your Master. He might can tell me how to get back to where I come from."

Twilight nervously coughed. "I-I... don't understand... we are not any 'summons' or what y-you said... we are ponies... but... I think w-when y-you said 'Master' you m-mean princess Celestia..."

"So you're lost huh?" Rainbow Dash questioned curiously while she was hovering above the ponies.

_Princess Celestia...? Not summons? Where am I? _"Ms. Sparkle, may you tell me where exactly I am?"

"E-Exactly?" _He really doesn't have any idea where he is. "_You're in the Everfree F-Forest near Ponyville, Equestria."

His eyes widened. _I must have been teleported to another dimension. _"I have never heard of that. And I guess you've never heard of Elemental Nations, right?"

They all shook her heads.

"Hm," he mutterd, bringing another awkward silence. Then his eyes noticed the yellow pegasus mare, Fluttershy, shaking and hiding behind her friends, letting her pink mane cover her face. Fluttershy hoped that this wouldn't happen, that he would not notice her but she felt that he stares at her. The scared Pegasus began quietly whimpering. _What if he does the same thing he did to those poor wolves...? _Tears flowing down her cheeks, hidden behind her mane.

"Please, excuse Fluttershy, darling, she is quite sensitive," Rarity spoke with and caressed Fluttershy's head.

Pein lightly nodded.

"YAY!" Pinkie blurted out of the silence suddenly, smiling ear to ear. "I sense there's a big 'Welcome-to-Ponyville... no, no, no... 'Welcome-to-EQUESTRIA' party on the way! YAHOOOO!"

"Welcome party?" Pein repeated the only thing he caught from Pinkie's talking, puzzled.

"Yeaah, I make them for my every new friend!"

"Friend?"

"YES, WE ARE! Are we?"

"Uh -"

"YES! I KNEW WE WERE!" Pinkie jumped and hugged the emotionless creature.

Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack facehoofed at the sight.

"Alright, mr. Pein, you can join us if you're not going to harm me or my friends," said the lavender unicorn. "But now, we should get going and find out what is causing this never-ending rain!" The others agreed.

The human smirked slightly, performing several hand-seals, raised his hands in the air and the rain suddenly stopped. All of them was gaping at what they just saw. The clouds started uncovering the sun and turned white. After a while there was sunny as it should be.

"Finally!" exclaimed Rarity.

Twilight was stunned. "Y-You just... H-How...?"

Pein wanted to respond but couldn't because of a certain pink mare.

"YAAY! My new friend can do magic like you Twilight!"

"B-But... h-how...?" Twilight was still repeating. _Any Pegasus couldn't stop it and he did it with a few moves? And still, how the heck can he even do magic, he doesn't even have a horn! Impossible!_

"Well, I think we should see the princesses first," said Twilight, still quite stunned from what she saw a moment ago.

The pony with a hat spoke when the orange-haired man nodded. "Eh... well, no offence partner," he said to Pein and turned to the purple unicorn. "But Twilight, are ya sure we can trust 'im?"

Pein's looked at her blankly with his unfocused eyes. "That's perfectly fine... But don't worry, I mean no danger to you, your princesses or your village... Well, if they mean no danger to me," he said, looking very serious.

When they were quietly walking through the forest, Pein didn't want to answer any questions until they meet princess Celestia. Twilight was very curious about this mysterious being. What were the species and what could they learn from them? But she was still quite unsure, he could be dangerous. After all, they all saw what he did to the wolves.

* * *

As soon as Pein with the group walked into Ponyville, everything went silent and he was watched by widened eyes of all the frightened ponies with mouth agape. Twilight Sparkle was nervously smiling as she and her friends was leading the strange being through the streets. Pein, on the other hand, was all calm, looking around himself at the houses of all shapes and colors. Soon they got to an odd tree with door and windows. Twilight opened the door and let her friends and Pein enter. She walked in as the last and quickly closed the door.

Inside the tree was a pretty room in which almost everything was made of wood. The bookshelves were all filled with books and there were MANY bookshelves.

"Spike, I'm home!" Twilight exclaimed. "Could you, please, come here?"

And in a second, she received the response of a young male from the upstairs. "Okay, Twi, I'll be right there!"

The unicorn color similar to Pein's Rinnegan turned to the human. "Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Pein," she told him politely and pointe to a large sofa and two armchairs near the wall.

"Thank you, Ms. Sparkle," said he with a light nod.

She slightly smiled and looked at her friends. "And you girls, of course, too."

They all nodded. Pinkie Pie quickly took a spot on the sofa right next Pein, staring at him with big smile; he stared back but his way was the right opposite, emotionless and cold. But Pinkie didn't care at all. Rainbow Dash sat next to Pinkie, Rarity on a one of those armchairs, Applejack settled on the second one. And Fluttershy was crouching next to the door, hiding her face behind her mane anxiously.

"Come on, Flutters," called Rainbow Dash, "You can sit there, it's empty." Pointing with her hoof to the spot next to Pein.

"...Um... t-that's alright... I can s-tand..." she whimpered quietly, her head tilted.

Rainbow Dash chortled at the sight, she expected that reaction from her. "Oh, you are scared, are you?"

"...N-no... I j-just... want to s-stand..." she replied in her trembling high-pitched voice. Of course, she WAS scared of that creature.

"Okay."

"Hi girls -... uh... Twi, who is that dude sitting on the sofa?" a little purple dragon that just came in said. Pein's eyes widened a bit when he looked at the creature that appeared. _Dragon, hm. _The dragon's eyes widened too when he noticed the being's eyes. _Creepy, _Spike thought. And _what's with his face? _The other ponies, except Fluttershy, waved at him smiling.

"Spike, this is Pein. Pein, this is Spike," introduced them Twilight.

"Well... eh... nice to meet ya... Pein..." he said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"To me as well," Pein replied in his low voice.

They both stared at each other for a while.

"Spike," the purple mare spoke, "I need you to send a letter to princess Celestia.

"Well, as I look at your new friend I think I know why."

"Hurry up, Spike!"

"Okay, okay," he muttered and pulled out a vellum and a quill already dipped in ink. Twilight told him what to write and after a while, Spike teleported it to the princess, using his fire breath.

"I'm sure the princess will arrive soon," the lavender unicorn said.

Pein slightly nodded.

"Would anyone like some tea?"

"ME!" Pinkie shouted. "ME!"

The human shook his head, forcing a fake kind smile. "No, thank you Ms. Sparkle."

Minutes had passed. Pinkie Pie threw about ten sugar cubes into her cup of tea and began sipping loudly, though the atmosphere was still tense.

"So," Rainbow Dash spoke, "What exactly are you?"

"A human," he answered.

"Where are you from, huh?"

"Classified," he simply said.

"And could teach me that cool shinra-or-what-thingy?"

"No."

She frowned and turned her head away from him, miffed.

"I would like to know how you can even perform magic," Twilight Sparkle joined the conversation.

Pein cocked his head lightly. "What is magic?"

Twilight lowered one eyebrow, thinking if that guy was for real. "Eh, to put it plainly, magic is energy that lies within some kinds such as unicorns and alicorns, with which they can use spells."

"I'm afraid that I have never heard of the terms you mentioned. May you, please, tell me what is 'alicorn'?"

Everypony's jaws lightly dropped. "How can you not know what is an alicorn?" Rarity asked confused.

"Well, I'm from a place real far away, lady Rarity," he said and gazed at the white unicorn which was now slightly blushing at the 'lady'.

"Alicorn," Twilight continued explaining, "is a pony of incredible power and has a horn and wings. For example, our princesses."

"Interesting," he mumbled.

All of a sudden, a knocking was heard. "Excuse me." Twilight immediately reacted. Pein prepared to meet the princess and stood up. After a while, Twilight came back, followed by a tall white alicorn with a golden crown, necklace and a sparkling colorful mane denying gravity, a bit hiding one of her big purple eyes crowned by her long lashes. The mark on its flank symbolized the sun. . Pein noticed the amount of respect they all showed towards the princess. Spike and everypony in the house bowed and greeted her kindly.

"I'm honored to meet you princess Celestia," said the man politely, bowing his head. "Now I can finally talk to someone on my level."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted, upset.

Celestia smiled uncertainly at that compliment. "Why thank you, mr..."

"Pein," he finished.

"Pein..." she repeated, a little bit startled, looking carefully at the odd being in front of her. "Hm, when my student said 'different' I had no idea that _this_ different. I am princess Celestia, the ruler of this land. Who are you and where are you from, if I may ask?"

"For I am a human, species you've probably never heard of. I am not completely from this world." Everypony except the princess gasped. "And in my world, I am from the Village Hidden in the Rain, which I rule."

"Village Hidden in the Rain?" the princess repeated.

"...That reminds me of how you stopped that rain, some mysterious way," Twilight chimed in and the rest of the ponies nodded.

The human turned to the lavender colored mare. "My own rain I will stop myself."

Twilight looked confused. "...Your own...?"

Pein didn't respond and turned back to the princess looking at him inquiringly. Pein closed his eyes as he began explaining. "I'm sorry if it startled you, but I use the raining jutsu to sense chakra at long distances, it helps me especially to protect my village, and today I had to use it to find my way out of the forest, following the chakra of the ponies of this town."

It was worthless, the ponies seemed even more confused after his explanation, so he started another one about jutsu, chakra and shinob, and that led to Celestia's explaining what's magic and spells.

"It seems very alike," he said.

"Indeed."

"I wonder what your world looks like," Rarity chimed in.

"It's nothing you would like to see."

"Oh, why?"

Pein didn't respond and turned back to Celestia. "And what about your world? How is Equestria?"

"It's a peaceful land of friendship and love," answered Celestia with a warm smile.

"Hn," Pein muttered. "How can you reach peace in... this..."

"What do you mean?"

"Love breed sacrifice, which in turn breeds hatred..."

The atmosphere had become tense and the human continued. "...The chain of hatred that it creates can be only broken by understanding and sharing one's pain and that is the only way to gain peace."

"Ya shouldn't tryna prove princess's words wrong, partner," Applejack was heard.

Celestia was dumbstruck by the being's ideals. "We have not created any chain of hatred with anyone. The peace and harmony we reached is mutual."

"I highly doubt it, princess," he muttered. "I'm going to let it be since you are not able to understand it."

"Okay, I guess it'll be better off this way," said Celestia, "By the way, Welcome to Equestria, Pein of the Village Hidden in the Rain. We will do our best to try to send you back to your world, to your village."

He nodded.

"You can stay in the library if you want." Twilight told him.

"Thank you, ms. Sparkle, I appreciate that."

"You can call me Twilight."

"Thank you, Twilight."

"But if you hurt any of my subjects, you shall feel my wrath," Celestia warned in a serious voice.

"I have no reason to hurt your subjects, princess."

She nodded.

* * *

And so began a murderer's life in a world filled with happy colorful ponies.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight and Rainbow Dash were the only ones of the Mane Six to stay in the library. Rarity had to go back to Carousel Boutique, Applejack back to work at the apple farm, Pinkie Pie spoke too fast to understand where she was going and Flutershy was just scared. But they all swore they sure would come back.

Pein was kind of uncomfortable with the two ponies and a dragon watching his every move. They stared at him for what felt like hours and they would continue if he didn't finally break the silence with a sigh. "I can see from your faces that you still have a lot of questions for me," he assumed as he crossed his arms. "I think I can answer a princess's student."

"And what about me!?" Rainbow Dash shouted, kind of offended.

"You're just some annoying loud brat," he simply said and made her head turn all red by anger, itching to freak out, but that would only confirm what he said, so she just put on a miffed expression and the human watched her turn away from him angrily.

When the room got silent again, Twilight coughed and started speaking. "So... If I may ask, I'd like to know what's your world like?"

"Another question," The God Realm said simply as he closed his eyes.

"No, no, no! Not so fast!" Rainbow Dash butted in, again. "We are really interested about where you're from!" And Spike added 'yeah'.

"Well, if it's too sensitive topic for Pein, we shouldn't force him to talk about it," stated Twilight and received a glare from her rainbow-colored friend. She turned back to Pein and continued, "And what about your friends, your family?"

Pein's face darkened a bit when he heard that. His Rinnegan started to stare into the lavender mare's eyes like he wanted to push them into her skull. Everypony swallowed hard. Twilight knew she clearly should have not said that. Then an invisible force flipped the table, crashing the vase and glass on it. It would've hit them if they didn't mange to dodge it from fear. They all gasped and began trying to slow their heartbeats.

Pein looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's okay," Twilight said in a worried voice, "I think I understand..."

He nodded lightly.

Spike told Twilight he was hungry and quickly ran away to the kitchen, his eyes wide open.

The Pegasus wanted to yell but then looked at frowning Twilight and calmed down.

"Was that some another spe-... jutsu?"

The human nodded. "You've already seen Shinra Tensei, which I will not teach you Rainbow, so please stop looking at me that way," Rainbow frowned as he continued. "So as you can see, I can control gravity."

"I see... interesting..."

"Twi," Spike called from the kitchen, "could you come here, please?"

"Excuse me," sighed Twilight and trotted to the kitchen. She saw Spike biting his claws nervously. "What's the matter, Spike?"

"Twi," Spike began in a quiet voice, "Have you already gone totally crazy? That dude is some creepy alien with strange powers and you are going to let him stay here!? You should better get him out before he does something... something bad...!"

"Spike, don't be so biased," the lavender unicorn said with a sigh, "He's just probably been through a lot in his life; he lost his family, so how can you be so cruel, Spike?"

"That guy's called 'Pain' and has metal all over his face for Celestia's sake!"

"Judging by appearance, really Spike? We can learn a lot from him!"

The little dragon frowned at his friend a bit, remaining silent for a while before speaking again in kind of annoyed voice and expression. "Whatever, Twilight, be it as you want, but I warned you."

Twilight smiled and headed back to the living room back to Rainbow Dash and Pein, still keeping her smile.

"I heard it all," Pein suddenly spoke with eyes closed, "But that's quite alright what that dragon said, but I guess I should repeat it once again: I am not here to harm anyone."

Twilight didn't know what to say, so she just nodded.

"So, now," Rainbow Dash began, "Could you, please, stop with that obfuscations and tell us something about you?" She probably wanted to add something but as soon as she opened her mouth, she was interrupted by Pein.

"Not now."

As Dash gruned, Twilight chimed in. "Would you like to take a look around the town? I guess it'd be the best way to get the ponies used to you."

The human nodded without hesitation.

* * *

"Big sister, what is the being thou speakest of?"

"He calls himself Pein, he says he's a human and not of this world."

"What?" Luna gasped. "How can you let a creature like that stay in Ponyville?"

"Luna," Celestia sighed. "I sense a lot of power radiating from him, power that shouldn't be antagonizing someone like him. It will be better off this way."

The other princess only frowned.

"I'll need your help to get him back to his world."

"Hmph..."

* * *

Deva Path of Pein was walking with Twilight and with Rainbow Dash above his head through the streets of Ponyville. The local ponies were giving him either suspicious or frightened looks that Twilight had to introduce him at every corner. Pein found their fear rather amusing. Rainbow Dash as well. After all, she was the creature's friend so she felt somehow important, which made him don't like her even more.

Time passed and Twilight showed him some of the well-known buildings and sights, though he didn't pay much attention since he didn't plan to stay there for long.

"And this is the Sweet Apple Acres," exclaimed Twilight as she pointed her hoof to a big farm in front of them. "The place where the best cider is made and also it's the Applejack's family home." Pein had to mentally chuckle at the name.

Rainbow Dash only nodded furiously.

"And what about 'Cutie Mark Crusaders Animal Caregivers'?" was suddenly heard a voice of a little orange pegasus behind them, followed by sound of clopping of another two filles.

Twilight, Pein and Rainbow Dash turned to them but they were having too important conversation to notice them.

"But that's already taken, Scootaloo," sighed the white unicorn.

"Well, then try to think of something alone," Scootaloo snapped, frowning.

"Ya'll hold on!" the yellow one with a red ribbon in her mane stopped them with a quick hoof gesture.

"What's wrong, Applebloom?" the white filly asked her friend.

"Jus' look over there!" Applebloom said, shocked a bit, pointing her little hoof to what she saw.

The others gasped.

"Oh my! That monster wants to hurt Twilight and Rainbow!" Sweetie Belle screamed in panic.

"It's not gonna get away with this!" growled Scootaloo and with her friends she immediately broke into a run against the odd creature.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle shouted but it was too late, the little ones were already on Pein, biting him and kicking him furiously. Pein could only mentally chuckle and Rainbow Dash facehoofed.

"It's okay, Twilight, we're gonna take care of it, run away and bring help!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she tried to drag the 'monster' down.

Pein sighed and put them all gently back on the ground. "Hey!" they all screamed angrily and were about to jump on him again but, furtunately, Twilight stopped them.

"Girls -" she started.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash, quickly, ya have a chance!" Applebloom shouted.

"Girls -"

"We won't let it hurt you!"

"Girls!" Twilight screamed and they finally shut their mouths. "Girls," she sighed and continued, "This is Pein, he's a human and not from Equestria, but he is going to stay in Ponyville for a while."

"Pein, this is Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle - Rarity's sister and Applebloom - Applejack's sister."

"Hello," he spoke with a light smile.

The little ponies frowned and muttered: "Hello..."

"So, isn't a time for you to tell Pein something?" Twilight smirked.

They sighed and then said in unison: "Sorry."

The Akatsuki member chuckled. "It's okay, I see you're brave."

That sentence quickly made them like him. "Of course we are!" Scootaloo confirmed self-confidently as the others nodded. "We're, after all, Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Pein turned his gaze to Twilight and she understood. "Well, simply put, cutie mark is a symbol on a pony's flank. It appears right after discovering a pony's talent."

"Hm. I see..." Pein muttered, wondering how would his cutie mark look like. "So you kids don't have ones yet?"

They tilted their heads. "No..."

"We're tryin' so hard, but still we can't discover our special talents."

"We're the only ones without cutie marks in our school."

Sweetie Belle nodded sadly.

"I believe you will get your ones soon."

"Why, thanks... Pein."

"Let's go! Maybe we'll think of somethin'!" Applebloom told her friends and they followed her to the farm.

_Kids are always much more easier to get along with._

* * *

It was already getting dark, when Twilight and Rainbow Dash followed by the human got back to the library. Twilight was surprised the door was unlocked and when she opened it, Pein couldn't believe his Rinnegan.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie, which all of a sudden appeared in the door, screamed joyfully and revealed the room.

The room was filled with tens of cheering ponies (most of them he didn't know), hundreds of balloons many colors and the Deva Path noticed also confetti falling on his head. The illumination of the room was changing from one color to another. There was food and drinks on the tables and a pony DJ behind turntables, playing some dubstep; it all under a big sign in the air: 'Welcome to Equestria, Pein'.

Well, our human wasn't very happy.

"What in the hay...? When...?" Dash let out with eyes wide open.

"Pinkie, how did you get the key?" asked the dumbfounded Twilight her hyperactive pink friend.

"Does it matter? Enjoytheparty! Yaahoooo!" the pink mare screamed, pulling the friends in.

* * *

After an hour, the party was done and Pein decided to get away for a while. He had never experienced so much awkwardness at once in his life. He was tired.

The night was silent and cold, just the way Pein liked it. Observing the lights of the Ponyville houses from a balcony of Golden Oaks Library, he was deep in thought.

"So thou art the one Celestia told me about," Luna appeared in front of him.

He wasn't startled at all, he knew she was watching him all along.

"Making new friends, are we?"

The human didn't move a single face muscle.

"Hm," the princess frowned. "Well, I have come to introduce myself. I am Luna, the princess of Night, a sister of Celestia and the one who raises the Moon," she exclaimedd proudly.

He just stared emotionlessly.

Luna let out a sigh. _What an arrogant creature. _"I'd like to tell you that if you harm anypony of this town, I will kill you," she said in a really serious voice.

"I acknowledge that."

"Very well... then have a good time in Ponyville... Pein," the name was literally spat.

"Hn."

"Hmph, he doesn't even look like he's strong," the princess muttered as she flew up and, unfortunately, Deva heard that and the situation changed quickly.

"Presumptuous words, princess..."

She stopped and turned back at him, frowning. "Hm, what did you say?" she asked him.

"I said you would not be a match for me."

There was a silence for a while and then the princess bursst out laughing aloud. "You really have no idea who are you talking to, right?"

"Just as I thought, all words and no actions," he stated and waited for her response. _Foolish creature, _he thought.

That made Luna quite angry she growled. Was that pathetic little creature really thinking he could defeat the powerful Lunar princess? "Then what about a little spar, human?" _Foolish, arrogant creature, haha, YOU won't be no match for ME, _she thought and made herself chuckle.

He smirked and slowly closed his eyes. "Agreed..."

* * *

"They hate you, they contempt you, they destroyed your honor and brought misery upon your people. With me, you could have your revenge and get what you truly deserve...

...What's in it for me?... Well, le't say there's someone I need to take care of..."


End file.
